A store can stock items that have the same appearance but have different prices. For instance, organic bananas can look like conventionally-grown bananas, but can be priced higher than conventionally-grown bananas. At a checkout terminal in the store, it can be difficult to ensure that a presented item is not a higher-priced, but visually similar, item. For instance, it can be difficult to ensure that a customer weighing organic bananas at a self-checkout terminal keys in or selects organic bananas at the self-checkout terminal, rather than selecting lower-priced conventionally-grown bananas.